nfandomcom-20200216-history
Vankusss
Vankusss is an active Slovakian highscorer and speedrunner. He is known as van on IRC. He also was ''the host of season 4 of the highscoring tournament, Blur. Mapping Vankusss joined and created his first map on Numa on 1st December 2008. Since then he has notched up a total of 4 maps, his second one coming over five months later in April 2009. He abandoned the simple challenge feel of his first two maps with his third map, exploded pillow. This third was very well received, garnering praise from several prominent community members, including Yahoozy and RadiumFalcon. His fourth and most recent map was a map for Leaff's animals trend. Highscoring and Speedrunning Although a member since December 2008, van was mostly inactive until February the next year when he discovered the #n-highscores channel on IRC. This led to his emergence as one of NUMA's most regular highscorers/speedrunners, and his reputation as a good playtester. Soon afterwards, he started highscoring and speedrunning Metanet and NReality maps, with great success. He quickly attained a top 10 position in the speedrun 0th table, with over 20 0ths and took over 100 top 20s. He took his first Metanet highscore 0th on level 37-2 on 20th August 2009. Since then, he has rapidly acquired and secured 173 0ths (Ranked 0th) by January 2011 within 16 months of his first Metanet 0th; recently overtaking 0th leader; xaelar, who had been 0th leader for over 3 years. Vankusss is one of the few highscorers who spends equal time highscoring/speedrunning NUMA and Metanet/NReality maps. He still frequents the #n-highscores channel on a regular basis. As of January 11 2011, vankusss has the fastest episode; that is to say, the closest episode score to totalling the individual level 0ths in that episode. He did this on episode 50 where he's only 0.1 seconds shy of the total score of level 0ths in that episode. He is also one of only two highscorers to own all 6 0ths for an episode (episode 48). (The other being xaelar on Episode 03, discounting cheater, Crappitrash.) He also broke a 3-way tie to obtain the largest difference between 0th and 1st on 49-2 with a 3.375 second difference which he obtained by pulling off an elaborate innovation. The 0th has since been taken by ska. In late December 2010, he again held the record for the largest difference between 0th and 1st with a 4.025 second lead over xaelar with a innovation concocted between TheRealOne and vankusss himself. The lead has since been reduced to 3.5 seconds by ska and remained the largest difference between 0th and 1st until 13 January 2011 when vankusss pulled off the insane innovation on 46-4 which had long been thought to be 'humanely impractical'. This was due the immense precision and practice required and the fact that the innovation in its entirety had only been achieved by Mohamedraif months earlier by means of a Manually Built Demo. Because of this amazing feat, the difference between 0th and 1st was 4.875; the largest difference since lookatthis' run on 24 June 2008, which garnered a 8.775 second lead over 1st until the next day when Analu reduced the lead to 5.175. Departure and Comeback On January 31, 2010, vankusss announced that he was leaving the N community for five months due to his addiction to highscoring.http://forum.ninjarobotyeti.com/viewtopic.php?p=111920#p111920 He returned prematurely and overtook Mr_Lim in the 0ths rankings, with xaelar being the only player with more 0ths at the time. On the 5th of July, 2010, '''van' took his 100th 0th on 74-4 to become only the sixth player ever to achieve this amazing feat until inevitably overtaking xaelar at the start of 2011. External links *Vankusss on NUMA Category:Player Category:Highscorers